Song of Love
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: Maid Cafe is having a Maid Karaoke Day! Who is this Miku girl? Why does she seem close to Usui. Secrets will be revealed. Questions will be asked. But its all in the rhythm of the music. Two-shot possible Three-shot for the epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This will be a two-shot of one of my favorite animes! Kaichou wa Maid-Sama or just Maid-sama! I have no clue to what happened in the manga so I'm following the anime. By the way you should listen to the songs while reading this fanfic for more effect. Now shall we begin master...**

_**Song of Love**_**: **_**Maid karaoke!**_

**Maid Cafe'**

" WHAT!?" Misaki said wearing her maid outfit. She had graduated high school and was getting ready to graduate from law school. She still worked in Maid Cafe just not as often as in High school. Misaki was dating Usui Takumi, her old high school's playboy, for 5 years.

" I told you Misa-chan. Maid Cafe is having A Karaoke Day!" Misaki's boss, Satsuki , told her.

" You should invite Usui-kun" Erika said

" He'll probably find out even if I dont tell him" Misaki sighed. She could sing. Its just that singing in public is not her cup of tea.

" You can't say no" Honoka said in her scary voice

" Oh Misaki! Before I forget were going to have a temporary maid to work here while Sayu is gone" Satsuki added

" Alright" Misaki said as she left to go change out of her maid outfit.

As she was changing Misaki got a text message from Takumi:

**Sorry can't go to your place tonight, I have something to do.**

**-Takumi U.**

This wasn't that strange to Misaki since Takumi studied really hard so that he could hurry up and graduate from med school to become a doctor. But what was this important thing that he had to do Misaki wondered as she went to her apartment.

_AT THE AIRPORT_

A girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes came out with a suitcase at hand. She was looking around until she saw a certain blond.

" Takumi over here" she said as she approached him. He looked happy to see her.

" Hey Miku" he said and ruffled her hair.

" How about a hug?" she said and they hugged

" Long time no see Takumi" Miku said

" You changed. Did you cut your hair?" he said sarcastically

" Yeah that's EXACTLY what's different" she responded rolling her eyes

" So did you tell her?" she said as they got in his car

" Who?" he said as he was driving away from the airport and headed to his apartment

" Um...Misaki I believe" she responded. She noticed Takumi smiling at the mention of Misaki's name

" Don't worry I'll tell her during the Maid Karaoke next week" he responded

" You sure she won't be surprised?" Miku asked him

" That's what I'm planning" Takumi said as he smirked

" You'll start working tomorrow" he said as he parked in his parking space

" By the way" he started as they got on the elevator

" Yes Takumi?" she asked as he opened the door

" Keep our _special relationship_ a secret" he said and took her suitcase to the guest room

" Why?" she asked him and looked him in the eye

" Just because" he said and ruffled her hair again

" Your hair is almost as soft as mine" he said making her cheeks got tainted in light pink

"Any way, Misa-chan is smart enough to know whats gonna happen if you tell her who you are" Takumi said

" And we wouldn't want that would we" he said and sat on the bed next to her

" Alright then. Goodnight Takumi" she said in English kicking him out of her room as she was about to change

" Goodnight Miku" he said and closed her door

' _Ayuzawa, you'll be in for a big surprise_ ' they both thought

**NEXT DAY**

" Everyone I would like to introduce to you your new co-worker Hirose Miku" Satsuki said introducing Miku

" Hello" she said in English

" Its nice to meet you" Miku later said in Japanese

" Hello I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, but you can call me Misaki" Misaki introduced herself

" Thank you Misaki. You can call me Miku" Miku said and kept staring at her. Suddenly they heard the back door opening knowing it was their top chef.

" Would you like to meet our top chef?" Honoka asked

" Sure" Miku said as she, Misaki and Honoka headed to the kitchen while everyone else got ready to open the cafe

" Hey Usui!" Honoka said catching his attention

" Whats up?" he said ever so casually

" This is our new co-worker Hirose Miku-san" Misaki said pointing at an invisible person

" Where is she?" Honoka asked

" Sorry I got dis-!" Miku said as she raced into the kitchen and tripped on a bag of flour on the floor. She was about to fall but was caught by Takumi

" S-sorry" Miku stuttered as Usui helped her get up

" You must be Hirose Miku-chan" Takumi said with them staring into each others eyes

" You must be the so called best chef. I'm surprised I never thought a guy would be the top chef of this place" Miku responded

" Where are my manners? I'm Usui Takumi" he said and stretched out his hand

" Nice to meet you Usui-kun" Miku said and whispered something in his ear and then left with Honoka

" Lets leave these love birds alone" Honoka said as she left

" Aw.. Is Misa-chan mad at me?" Takumi said and gave his famous puppy dog eyes

" No why would I?" she asked him

"Oh no reason" he said playfully

" So?" Takumi started

" So?" Misaki asked

" What song are you going to sing for me?" Takumi said as he teased her

" I-Its not like I want to. And I still don't know" Misaki admitted

" Or do you just wanna keep it your secret" Takumi breathed into her ear making her blush

" Stupid Usui" she said and got to work

" She seriously never changes" Takumi said as he started making the sweets for that day.

_MAID KARAOKE DAY_

The week had gone rather fast. It seemed that Miku was closest to Misaki as the two were getting along perfectly. Miku had even helped Misaki pick out a song for the Maid Karaoke. Although this did not stop Misaki from getting a bit jealous of how close Miku and Takumi seemed

As Miku was a new member, she was picked to sing with Satsuki.

_IN THE AFTERNOON_

The Cafe's lights turned off as some of the customers got worried. All of a sudden a spotlight hit was wearing a strapless black dress that was tight at her stomach but then turned a bit puffy and reached her mid thigh. She was wearing black gloves that had a golden outline at the top and black heels.

" Welcome Masters and Mistresses!" Satsuki started

" Today Maid Cafe will present you with our special event, Maid Karaoke'" she said earning some cheers

" Accompanying this special event is a contest" as she said this she received some oh's and ah's

" Our maid friends will write down the names of all the masters and mistresses and they will get the chance to sing along with the maid of their choice! There is also a prize given to person or people who get the most applause judging by the Cheer O meter" Satsuki announced

" Please enjoy the show Masters and Mistresses" Satsuki said once again as the lights went off once again but each table now had little candle like lights on them

The spotlight hit Satsuki who was now kneeling on the floor sustaining herself with her knee and foot . Artistically speaking she looked like a rose waiting to bloom.

**SONG TITLE : nth color**

Majestic music started playing as Satsuki got up and walked in a circle before singing

_Yes, this is the story you heard of_

_Woven by a rainbow long ago far away_

_Close your eyes, listen well_

_Stay on this road to the sunrise_

_The joy after breaking through sadness_

_Truly is a miracle_

_Don't let your heart falter_

_And one day you will know what you must do_

_Love with all your heart,_

_Tomorrow is sure to come_

_Set everything in a boat_

_And let my sea embrace your dream_

_Ebbing and flowing_

_nth color..._

_'She looks so majestic' _Misaki thought

"Who made the dress?" Miku asked

" Me" said a voice that was REALLY different from when Misaki started working at Maid Cafe

" Aoi you made the dress?" Misaki said impressed

" Do you doubt my abilities?" he responded and watched his aunt as she twirled and jumped

_Still_

_No need for promises_

_It is already all_

_From the future_

_To the past_

_Under the same rainbow_

_Ripples from a fallen wish_

_Just this once they can move_

_The door of the world_

_Small wounds_

_A book of prayers_

_Set adrift on a song_

_that will never wilt_

_My wind will caress your wings_

_From this unmade history_

_How many colors do you hide within_

_Paint yourself with pride_

_A rainbow to create_

_A nameless, perfect color_

_Irreplaceable_

_Childish color..._

" Wow" Usui said as he stared at her from the audience

" She's really deep" Miku said as she wrote Takumi's name down

_My love will_

_Caress your everything_

_Ebbing and flowing_

_nth color..._

" You're the best! You're so beautiful! So elegant! I think I'm in love!" were heard through the cafe. The Cheer O Meter had reached 90

" Thank you!" she said as she got down

" That was awesome" they kept cheering her on. It was the rest of the maids turn to sing.

( TIME SKIP TO MISAKI'S TURN)

" I-I" she started stuttering not wanting to perform as she looked at Takumi whispering something to Miku and her slightly blushing. Miku then rushed backstage and went towards Misaki

" Misa-chan" she said catching her attention

" Usui-kun says he's waiting for you to perform and to just focus at him only" Miku whispered in her ear

" Don't worry. There will always be that sparkle inside you to push you forward" Miku said and pushed Misaki up stage

'_Don't worry, Misaki_' the three of them thought

Misaki walked on stage with a smile. She was wearing a black sweater with her initial M on her chest in white, a white shirt, short jeans and black with white sneakers.

Takumi gawked at her while Miku passed and quickly took a picture.

'Here goes nothing' she thought

" Hey masters and mistress! Are you enjoying the show!" she said with an excited voice

"YES!" they cheered

" After me the last maid will perform and choose the lucky master or mistress. After that you must make a reservation to perform because we will start doing the duets. Please enjoy the show" She said and the lights went off.

**SONG TITLE:Never Give Up!** Character song

The light beamed at Misaki who was kneeling with one hand over her heart looking down.

_I don't care if I may be too reckless sometimes_

_Believing in myself more_

_I Never Give Up!_

Misaki got up and did a twirl then got off stage and started walking towards the tables.

_Today, yesterday, and the day before yesterday_

_I'm so fed up with keeping my mannerism every single day_

_I'm gonna break out_

_These suffocating days_

_To run straight_

_to my dream_

_I may get dizzy and unsteady_

_But this is not the time to rest_

_With tomorrow as my goal I will race through everything_

_Fighting against anything in my way_

_, though I may be 1 against 100_

_I won't look back as I fix my eyes at whatever lies ahead_

_I will keep on running never stopping_

" Wow this song is like a mirror of her personality" Satsuki said as the other maids agreed

_Today, tomorrow and the next day_

_I have a ton of tasks following me every single day_

_But no matter how high or thick a wall a bump into_

_I will keep working towards my dream_

_I absolutely don't want_

_to show any signs of weakness or to depend on someone_

_I will overcome everything without hesitation_

_Come at me one on one_

_Its a bother when you worry about me_

_I will simply grow stronger and keep running_

As he watched his girlfriend Takumi got a text from Miku:

**Seems like its dedicated to you ;)**

**-Miku H.**

" Seems so" Takumi said and smiled as he saw his girlfriend meet his gaze and started singing without taking her eyes off of him.

_Fight me fair and square without any tricks_

_Just watch me I will surpass you_

_With tomorrow as my goal I will race through everything_

_Right now I will use all my power_

_I may stumble and fall but I will only try harder_

_Forever believing in myself_

_I'll Never Give Up!_

" Wohoo!"

" Misa-chan is so awesome!"

" So powerful!"

Chants were heard through the cafe as Takumi smiled at her making her blush. She realized that she currently had the highest score with 95

"Now without further ado, our last maid to perform!" Misaki said and headed towards Takumi who signaled her to come.

" Are you guys ready for the last maid performance for this round! Remember, I will be choosing the lucky master or mistress to sing with the maid of their choice!" Miku said without letting them see her

The lights went off once more. After some seconds the bottom lights flashed a red light making a black silhouette appear

They saw Miku wearing a black leather jacket with a red tank top, black shorts with a red belt that went around her then hung off and re clipped itself on the back, and black sneakers that had gold pointy things at the tip and side. Her hair was loose and she wore a red rose accessory.

**SONG TITLE: Hishoku No Sora**

_And so dye this sky red_

_The time has come again_

_For my body to only go forward_

"She has a pretty singing voice" Aoi said not realizing that the rest of the maids heard

"Your growing up so fast" Satsuki said as she used a napkin to wipe her eye

" S-shut up!" he said listening to Miku

_Even the 'people' who pass by and_

_the 'things' which become lost in confusion_

_Will one day be like vanished memories_

_A passionate unwavering 'strength'_

_a fleeting swaying 'weakness'_

_They meet the same end after all_

_Such ordinary days melt the mundane world_

_The sun appears above the crimson world_

_Flutter the wind and draw back the lines_

_Like flowing tips of hair,_

_pierce the enemy_

_The feelings which were slashed_

_the swelling dream_

_Now, I will only carry all my duties_

_in my hands until the end._

"What do you think about her voice Usui?" Misaki asked him

" Pretty good" Takumi said staring at Miku while holding Misaki's hand

_Once again, another light has fallen,_

_it has quietly disappeared somewhere_

_It's the reality_

_which doesn't change day after day_

_However, I definitely feel it ,_

_your warmth, your heartbeat_

_This can also be called the truth_

_And so, it becomes crimson,_

_scattering the mundane world_

_Its now starting_

_in the background of the evening sun_

As she was walking towards the audience, Miku noticed Aoi staring at her making a tint of pink appear at her cheeks

"Interesting" Takumi said as he noticed this

_Why do I feel hesitation and_

_confusion in my rapidly throbbing heart?_

_Hurry, destroy this pain_

_which explodes in useless rage_

_The stained and scorched clouds_

_in the sky burn the wishes concealed within_

_Tears welled up in my hesitant eyes,_

_But change them into strength tomorrow_

_Offer up everything to the land_

_where I have descended_

_With my single blade,_

_I shall slay the darkness_

_The light within my heart will always sparkle_

_I will only carry out my duties_

_until the end_

" She's so cool!"

" I love you!"

" So cute!"

"Awesome!"

" I love it!"

Were heard through the cafe. Miku realized her score was 95, making her tied with Misaki. Satsuki took out a hat with the name of all the customers. Miku put her hand in the hat

" And the lucky master or mistress is..."

**END OF PART ONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is just the beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Kidding**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" And the lucky master is..."

" Master Usui Takumi!" Miku said as she went and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the stage as Misaki went backstage

" So how do you feel about this Master" Miku asked

" Guess I'm lucky to have been chosen" he responded

" Everyone get ready to reserve your time to sing!" Miku said and grabbed Takumi's hand and headed backstage

_MINUTES LATER_

" Now for Master Takumi's performance!" Miku said as the lights turned off. A light turned on where Takumi was standing as Misaki peaked. Miku grabbed her hand and sat her in the front row right in the middle. Misaki gawked as she saw Takumi. He was wearing a white formal shirt with a black tie, black vest, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. When he saw Misaki he smiled and began to sing.

**SONG TITLE: Promise Character song( look for the one w/ Usui)**

_Silently, lit by the moon's silvery light,_

_Two shadows are walking side by side._

_It's not as if they're merging into one;_

_They're just wandering._

_Shaking, swaying like a fluttering butterfly,_

_Right now, it's like you've been hiding something._

_Standing alone against an ever-blowing gale,_

_Are you really going to fly out with those tattered wings?_

_Don't do such a pointless thing._

_Besides, I'd come after you no matter how far you fly._

' I never thought he'd sing this nicely' Misaki thought

_Though it's too torturing,_

_Putting up with time without hearing a voice,_

_Yesterday, haven't you been up all night,_

_Waiting for a call from me?_

_You, the glittering butterfly_

_What if I reach out now and catch you with these two hands?_

_For eternity. What if we just fold our wings_

_and stay together, forever?_

_I swear I'll never bore you._

_I'll wrap you up, tightly and lovingly, in my embrace;_

_So just stay this way._

_Just don't run away anymore._

_" _Wow. Who ever thought he'd be such a great singer" Satsuki said

" I did" Miku said with a smile

_So lift up your eyes and meet mine frankly._

_Build up the courage in your heart._

_I promise I'll protect you always._

_The two of us withstanding the ever blowing gale_

_How many stars will turn to dust before the dawn breaks?_

_I could stand anything as long as its reality_

_I won't let anyone harm even the tiniest flake of your skin_

_I can halt them all with just a finger_

" That was great master!" Miku said as all the maids got up stage. They saw that Usui also had the score of 95.

" Master. Which maid will you like to sing with?" Miku asked as she lined up with all the maids

" I choose...Misa-chan!" he said hugging Misaki

" Great choice master" Miku said

" Now mistresses and masters who which to sing must sign up for their chance. Their will only be space available for one hour so you must hurry!" Satsuki said as they got off stage

**This is really the end! Songs used were:**

**nth Color- From Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live sung by Amou June**

**Never Give Up!- From Kaichou wa Maid-sama by Ayuzawa Misaki/ Ayumi Fujimura**

**Hishoku No Sora/ Scarlet Sky-From Shkugan no Shana by Mami Kawada**

**Promise-From Kaichou wa Maid-sama by Usui Takumi/Nobuhiko Okamoto**

**Next part will be the duets! Well only Takumi+Misaki and Satsuki+Miku and others**

**I need help finding a duet song for Misaki and Takumi so suggest some in the comments!**

**Bye bye!**

**Pure Dream**

**~Dream Goes On Forever**


	2. Quick Update

**Thank you for those of you who have supported this story.**

**I honestly had no idea as to how to continue the story but I decided to give it a shot so please be patient**

**I edited the first chapter and changed all the Usui to Takumi except when a character adresses him by that because its his actual name just to clear confusion.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Pure Dream**


End file.
